Love in the Air
by Goth Girl G
Summary: When your favorite MySims characters fall in love, will it hold together, or will it fall apart? Read and see. A MySims miniseries
1. Party with a Loved One

**When sims fall in love with each other, will the one they love feel the same about the other, or will it crumble. And will their friends and family approve of the pairings.**

**Coupling: Zak and Sapphire**

It was a normal day at Club Candy. DJ Candy was at the turntable, mixing and scratching records. Zak was fiddling with one of the speakers to make sure it was working properly. Sapphire sat in one of the couches, staring adoringly at him. Travis, one of her friends, sat down next to her "When are you going to tell him?" he asked. Sapphire turned to him "I can't. He'll think I'm weird." she quietly exclaimed. Travis smiled at his friend "He wouldn't, and who knows, maybe he likes you too." he said. Sapphire looked at the color-changing floor "Yeah, right." she said. Rhonda, another one of her friends, sat next to Travis "Zak conversation, again?' she asked. Travis nodded "You can do it!" Travis said. Sapphire stiffened her upper lip "You know what? I'll go do it!" she said. She stood up and took a step, then stopped "On second thought…" she started. Rhonda pointed towards Zak "Go!" she ordered. Sapphire stomped a foot "But what do I say?" she asked. Rhonda stood and pulled her friend toward her "Here is what you should say. 'Hey, Zak! I've been wanting to ask you for a while. But would you like to go to dinner at Gino's sometime?'. That's all, just saw it iin your own, quarky way. Or saw something else." Rhonda said. Sapphire took a deep breath "Alright." she said. Sapphire walked over towards Zak. Zak looked over at her "Hey, Saph." he greeted. Sapphire stiffened "Hi Zak." she said. Zak jumped down to Sapphire "What's up?" he asked. On the inside, Sapphire was falling from a cloud of hearts and landing in a sea of love. She looked into his green eyes "Umm, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now. And I was just afraid of what you would think, or what to say or…" she stopped herself. _I'm babbling again_ she thought. She took another deep breath "Do you want to go out sometime? I mean I know you're sometimes busy with helping Candy and stuff, and I know you might want to spend your precious time doing something more worth while and-" she was cut off by a long, sweet kiss. Sapphire's eyes went from nervousness to shock to content. Zak's hands caressed her head. Sapphire's emotions didn't matter for those few seconds. Zak gently released her. Sapphire smiled sweetly with a blush. Zak held her hands. He led her to a couch and they sat down. Zak smiled "To be honest, I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now. I thought you would be into someone like Chaz or something." he said. Sapphire smiled "Taylor can have him." she explained. Zak laughed "Cool!" he said. Sapphire grabbed Zak's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. They started dancing. When Zak wasn't looking, she glanced at her friends. They gave her friendly thumps up and happy smiles. She smiled at them. Zak scooped her up gave her another sweet kiss. He ran a finger over her brown pigtailed hair. Zak moved her back into standing position after releasing her. Sapphire smiled "I never thought this would happen." she said. Zak smiled back "Same here." he replied. Suddenly the Bunnyhill song that was playing to a slow song. The two looked up at DJ Candy, who was smiling at them. She grabbed a mic "This is for my friends down there." she said as she gestured to Sapphire and Zak. They blush. Zak turned to Sapphire, "May I have this dance?" he asked. Sapphire gracefully threw her arms over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sapphire laid her head on his shoulders.

And they lived happily ever, after.


	2. Spooks have feelings too

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my fanficts. Sorry they're so short, I promise this one will be longer.**

**Now see what happens when an unlikely sim helps an unlikely lovesick sim who is in love with a likely sim.**

**Coupling: Gwen (Player) and Goth Boy**

**PS: I do not own MySims, the characters, areas, or anything else, it is owned by EA games.**

**And Gwen is a randomly chosen name**

Goth Boy sat in his House of Darkness, sitting in his ornate chair, writing his latest poem. He smacked the table "Why must my sorrows be tampered with today, of all days?" he asked himself. He threw his ink pen and parchment paper on the nearby desk. He stood and looked out his sorrowful domain. He saw Gwen, the girl next door (literally). She was walking down the path into town. He closed his eyes "No, that's not it." he said as he turned and walked into his bedroom. He sat on her bed that had wooden tentacles swirling all around it. He stared at the ceiling "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. Suddenly, there was knock. He huffed. Goth Boy stood up and went to his gray and purple stain glasses door. He opened it part ways. It was Ashley, the flower shop owner. She was the last person Goth Boy wanted and needed to see that day. She spun in her white and pink sundress "Hi!" she said cheerfully. He rolled his eyes "Greetings, Ashley. What do you want?" he asked. Ashley smiled "I'm raising money for Poppy's garden. Would you make a small contribution?" she asked kindly. Goth Boy got his black wallet and handed her five dollars. She looked at him blankly "That's it? No 'Why bother?' or 'It's just going to waste away anyways.' or anything?" she asked. Goth Boy shook his head "No, good day, I guess." he said before pulling the door. Ashley slammed her delicate hand on the door "May I come in please?" she asked. Goth Boy huffed and opened the door more so she could come in. She walked in "I know that look on your face." she said. He shrugged "What look?" he asked. Ashley rolled her eyes "The 'I'm in love with someone I don't have a chance with.' look! Duh!" she said. Goth Boy sat in his chair once more. Ashley smiled "Alright, Doctor Ashley is the house." she said as she sat on Goth Boy's desk. Goth Boy shrugged "Why do you care?" he asked. Ashley smiled "Because someone has to, and I volunteered." she said. She leaned forward "Now, who's the lucky girl?" she asked. Goth Boy debated on if he should tell her or not. Goth Boy slumped in his chair. Ashley's eye's widened "Is it Gwen? It is, isn't it?" she interrogated. Goth Boy looked down and nodded "Thought so!" she exclaimed. She jumped off the desk and looked around the room "Now, how to help you out in the predicament." she thought. She snapped a finger "I know! Write I poem!" she said. Goth Boy shocked his head up to her "What?" he asked, more impressed than surprised "You write a nice poem for her and I'll provide some flowers. I know she likes violets and irises." she said. Goth Boy sighed "You should do that for a living." he said as he stood. Ashley jumped and clapped her hands "I know! Now, go write the poem, I'll go get some flowers." she said. She ran out the door. Goth Boy smiled a little as he sat at the table. He started writing.

A little while later, Ashley and Goth Boy stood outside Gwen's house. Goth Boy held a bouquet of violets with a note inside wrapped in white wrapping paper "Ready? Just go over to her door step, set the bouquet by the door, wring the bell, and then run. Alright?" Ashley asked. Goth Boy nodded "Alright." he said. He quickly walked through Gwen's black metal fence. He stepped up a step and gently set the flowers on the hook on her black door. He looked over at the doorbell. It was a black bell with a white string. He shook as he reached over to pull it. He stopped himself. He thought '_I have to do this._" he closed his eyes. He reach for and it pulled the rope. It rang loudly. Goth Boy ran. He somehow jumped the shape-pointed fence and ran straight into his house. He sneaked over towards a small window that looked out towards Gwen's house. He saw Gwen open the door. She looked around and then found the bouquet. She pulled out the note and opened it.

_Darkness is deep_

_Like your eyes_

_Nights are quiet_

_Like your demeanor_

_Clouds are soft_

_Like your smile_

_Thorns are sharp_

_Like you mind_

_Violets are pretty_

_Like you_

Gwen smiled. She took the bouquet down and walked inside. He saw her in a window with a gray vase. She slid the violets into the vase. She placed it in front of the window where the sun shined in just right.

Goth Boy released the breath her didn't know he was holding. He turned away. There was knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. It was Gwen! He shook. Gwen's face showed seriousness, but her eyes show passion. She looked at him "Can I come in?" she asked. Goth Boy's breath went shallow "Umm, yes. Of course. Co-come in." he stammered. Gwen walked in. Goth Boy glanced out the door and found Ashley, giving him a smile. He closed the door. He saw Gwen, standing by the bookshelf. Goth Boy gestured towards the couch "Would you like a seat? Maybe something to drink." he asked. Gwen sat down "No, thank you." she said. Goth Boy sat next to her "So, what are you doing here?" he asked. Gwen blushed a little "I can tell you anything, right?" she asked. Goth Boy nodded "Of course." he answered. Gwen looked at him "And you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. Goth Boy thought he knew where this was going at "Yes." he answered. Gwen shifted closer. Gwen looked at the wall "There's this guy who I like…" she hesitated. Goth Boy let out a big sigh of relief and sadness inside him

"_She like someone else! How should I feel about this? Wait, what am I thinking? I'm only the close friend that is there to pick up the pieces! But I love her! No, Goth Boy, you have to be there for her! Shut up and listen to her!_" he shouted in his head.

Gwen was about to say something, but her mouth seemed to be frozen "You said it, I said it, you can tell me anything."

"_But it doesn't mean I'm going to like it._" he sat with a sort of smile.

Gwen smiled "Should I tell him directly, wait, or never tell him and maybe it'll blow over?" she asked shyly. Goth Boy sighed

"_Great! How should I answer? Should I tell her to tell him directly so she might be happy? But this guy might break her heart! But he might not! Sheesh, make up your mind!_" he panicked.

He finally spoke "You should tell him as soon as you see him!" he blurted. Gwen shocked back in surprise "Really?" she asked. Goth Boy nodded "Sure. You never know the outcome." he said. Gwen smiled "Thanks, Goth Boy." she said. She stood up. Goth Boy stood up with her "Was that all?" he asked. Gwen looked up at her friend "Yeah, sorry, I just wasted ten minutes of your life." she said sadly. Goth Boy smiled "You're fine." he said. Gwen looked at the door "I should go, I mean, town to look after and all." she said. Goth Boy nodded "Alright. I guess I'll see you later." he said. Gwen went for the door when she tripped over the edge of his teardrop patterned rug (Did we mention that Gwen is Buddy level clumsy). Goth Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He accidentally pulled her in too hard and she was against him. Her face was literally a few centimeters away from his.

"_Goth Boy, this is your chance! Take it!_"

He froze. Gwen looked up at him and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled herself up and kissed him. Goth Boys eyes were wide open. Gwen released him. Gwen's expression went into shock. She covered her mouth "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." she stumbled. Gwen turned "I-I-I should go now. Good bye." she said as she stormed for the door. Goth Boy quickly grabbed her and kissed her, but this time, it was more romantic.

They came up for air "So that guy you were talking about…" Goth Boy started. Gwen kissed him on the cheek "Was you. Now, I should really go. See you later?" she asked as she pulled the door open. Goth Boy smiled and nodded "Of course." he said. Gwen smiled and winked, then walked out the door. Goth Boy watched her from the window. When she was out of sight, he turned "YES!" he threw his hands into the air. Quickly, he threw his hands down, straightened his shirt and went to the door. Ashley was walking down the path "Ashley!" he shouted. Ashley turned "Thank you!" he shouted as he waved to her. She smiled and waved back. Goth Boy walked back inside and went back to his poetry.

Later, Gwen returned. They had a night of poetry and art, and a small bit of romance.

_And they lived happily, ever, after_


End file.
